Episode 4058 (28th August 1996)
Plot Des struggles to get used to having a full house. Claire is frightened to find him cool. Alec is horrified to find the bill that Joyce has run up. His pride stops him from telling her that Sunliners are not paying for the trip. Sally is annoyed when Ida admits to clocking Tricia in. Sally agrees not to tell Mike as she knows he'd dock Tricia's wages. Joyce is alarmed when Alec admits the trip wasn't a freebie. She feels awful and offers to help pay but he refuses to let her, just glad that she's had a good time. Andy is annoyed when Fiona makes a remark about the on-off relationship he and Anne seem to have. He tells her that he's sick of playing second fiddle to Steve and now wants a life of his own. Alec is annoyed when Vera sees him returning with Joyce. Vera assumes they're lovers. Des assures Claire he wants to live with her and doesn't want to wreck their relationship. Sally is pleased when Mike tells her that he wants her to be his second in command and give her responsibility. She demands more money. Fiona is amazed to hear Tony has bought the garage. Des tells Becky and Claire that they must take things one step at a time. Becky is fascinated when he asks her to help him annoy and spy on the Wiltons. Liz is horrified to find out her divorce bill is already £500. She decides she was wrong to not want anything from Jim and now wants to go for costs. Claire apologises to Carol Palmer for storming out but tells her that she's not returning. Carol offers to look after Becky but Becky says she's staying with Claire. Cast Regular cast *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Claire Palmer - Maggie Norris *Becky Palmer - Emily Aston *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Joyce Smedley - Anita Carey *Tricia Armstrong - Tracy Brabin *Ida Clough - Helene Palmer *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride (Credited as "Deidre Rachid") *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Anne Malone - Eve Steele Guest cast *Receptionist - Jane Jefferson *Carol Palmer - Beatrice Kelley Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Baldwin's Sportswear - Factory floor *Unnamed hotel, Lake District - Reception and restaurant Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Des has trouble adjusting to his new living arrangements. Joyce finds out the truth about her holiday with Alec. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,480,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1996 episodes